Nur Ein Schöner Leib Just a Beautiful Body
by Nachtstern
Summary: In a culture obsessed with all things beautiful and feminine, will Ludwig change the very essence of himself to appease a man he believed he would forever despise?
1. Chapter 1

"Hmmp" sighed the tall blond. He leaned back on the dark brown leather seat. It was getting unbearably hot in the cramped train compartment. Sweat was forming were his thighs meet the leather, making it harder and harder to sit up straight without sliding down the seat. He hated this trip.

"It's just a meeting, nothing more nothing less. But I can't help but feel….. I mean it's just a little meeting between our bosses. I might not even see him. Really I hope _not_ to see that bastered. Everytime I go over there I end up getting dragged through all the tourists traps. It's the same everytime I get a new boss. They always have to go see the neighbors and guarantee a peaceful friendship, then they laugh, dance, and do other merriments in the wine vineyards, while I have to make awkward, strained conversation with that self absorbed-" Ludwig stopped his thoughts at the sight of himself in the windows reflection; eyebrows furrowed and a blood vain becoming increasingly noticeable on his forehead.

"Beruhige dich" he thought as he closed his eyes. "I must not let that man get at me, not again…"

The train came to a grinding halt at the station. Ludwig remained seated and allowed the other passengers to vacate before standing and retrieving his companions and his overnight luggage from the rack above him. Black loafers made light tapping as he ventured down the metal isle to the opened door on the left side. He stepped down and squinted at the sun rays breaking threw his aviator glasses. "So hot" he said under his breath. To the right of him a man was shouting and waving; the chauffeur was urging Ludwig over to the car. With his help they piled the bags into the trunk and set off. It wouldn't be a long trip by car now. Ludwig could see the eagerness on his companies face. For twenty minutes they kept chattering away about the schedule, how nice the weather was, and of course constant reassurance that there appearance was top notch.

"We are going to the fashion capital of the world my friend, do you think this was appropriate to wear?" asked Ludwig's boss. Naturally the answer was one he gave many times before on this trip. It was always the same reassurance but to different faces. The boss beamed with pleasure and smoothed the wrinkles from his shirt as he spoke; "I thought that you have had more practice at this than I, and expected to see you polish yourself up for the occasion." The sourness in his voice made Ludwig's stomach tighten. He panicked inside and looked down at himself; black loafers, black socks, khaki shorts looped threw a black belt, and a black button down shirt. Comfortable. Practical. Something he would have picked out to any summer outing. But no, this one was different. He wasn't taking a stroll to Roderich's house. He was going to a meeting and representing his country. He knew this of course. He spent the night before pacing back and forth in his room, tearing apart his closet to piece an outfit together. He did not want to be to 'out there' and finally decided to dress for the upcoming weather. Sure France was one big fashion show but haven't the people gotten used to him enough to let himself settle into what makes him at ease? He looked up and saw the glare from his boss and the ringing silence from the other companions. He had to think of something, fast. He decided to play his brother and bullshit his way through this.

"Well I believe the season's new trend is casual chic." Ludwig offered with a cool relaxed tone that did not mimic the on edge feeling in his muscles. It must have been good enough for the boss's face lightened once more and he turned to his secretary to resume their conversation. "Thank Gott" breathed the blond, "all thows late night games of Bullshit with brother and his drinking buddies paid off." He allowed himself to relax and he drifted his attention to the rolling by scenery. The trees were a stunning neon green in the suns veil. He watched as they passed by and the car rocked and giggled on the road. The green started to blur with the blue. Ludwig fought to keep his eyes open but they wear heavy dragging down over his eyes. He remembered he was wearing his aviator glasses and decided to allow himself to sneak a few winks before they arrived at the destination.

The week's activities came drifting into his mind. Being mixed and swirled each lingering, waiting for its chance to be brought to the forefront of his mind's eye. He was haunted again by the talk in the car. It smelled like light sweat and female perfume. He felt the tightening in his stomach as he waited for the voice to assault his ears once more. To tell him the outfit he painstakingly put together was terrible that it wasn't fit to wear in France, which could possible mean that …_he_ does not like it.

Fires took a light in his chest, searing him to the core. What are the chances that Francis will like it…

Doubt was drying out his throat, slowly choking him. "How can I ever get him to notice me if I can't even make myself look like I'm into one of his favorite pastimes? "

Pain was sending waves threw his body with each unanswered question. But in their place came a deep rich chuckle. Ludwig's stomach tighten again at the ghost laugh. He was whisked backwards into a deeper darkness. He forced his eyes tight together and braced himself for the falling feeling that would jerk him awake. Instead there was a loud thump as his feet banged against something hard and cold. He flung open his eyes and was taken aback at what he saw.

He saw the windows in front of him blowing light blue curtains softly. He was in his room. He reached up to his face to attempt to rub away the mirage. *clink* Ludwig slowly retracted his arm to see a glint of silver shining in the moon light. He stumbled backward and bashed into his night stand. He slumped over with his hands on his knees catching his breath. *clink**clink* The chains moved snake like wiggling back and forth before snapping taught. Ludwig squatted there straining into the darkness past the other end of his shackles. The darkness offered no glimpse into itself but allowed a sigh to escape. Its sound was playful and danced its way across the room to the german. Ludwig opened his mouth bared his teeth and spit out as low and hoarse as he could: "Was willst du noch von mir?"

The voice came drifting back again seductive melting like caramelized sugar "Blaue augen, blondes haar  
>samt und seidig wunderbar, luxuskörper, hart gestählt, mit dem eisen durchgequält."<p>

Ludwig sat there as the words lapped at his ear. His heart speed up. Blood pumped fast in his veins his face became flush. He widened his blue eyes and muttered to himself "Nein." He stained in the darkness.

"Nein." he repeated, to reassure himself. No this wasn't happening, it is all a dream. Ludwig became dizzy and felt trapped. Angrily he yelled into the darkness "Nicht wieder!"

"Ohohohoho! Hier kommt die supermodel kraftmaschine, _**hirnruine mit p-a-s-s-i-o-n!"**_

_**Translations and A/N:**_

Beruhige dich- Calm down

Was willst du noch von mir?- What do you want from me?

Blaue augen, blondes haar samt und seidig wunderbar- Blue eyes, blond hair  
>Velvety and silky, wonderful<p>

luxuskörper, hart gestählt, mit dem eisen durchgequält- Luscious body, hard-toned  
>tormented by the iron<p>

Nicht wieder- Not again

Hier kommt die supermodel kraftmaschine- Here comes the supermodel power-engine

hirnruine mit p-a-s-s-i-o-n-Mind a ruin with p-a-s-s-i-o-n

Please forgive my bad grammar/spelling/and English. orz

I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. This was my first time writing, please tell me what you think. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

The man took in a sharp breath but chocked on the stale musty air. He attempted to breathe in again but sucked in the same stagnant atmosphere. Panic took to his limbs as he thrashed around a tight space. He felt like he was being strangled by a ruff calist hand. He snarled and bucked against it thrashing around like a caged animal. He knew his eyes were open. He could feel the sting of his sweat enter them. Blinking fast only made them sear more but soon the action brought about fresh tears to his eyes that quickly swept away the pain as they traveled down his cheeks. With new sight he swiveled his eyes around trying to find the point that tethered him to the space. Out of nowhere came a strong glaring light. Ludwig fixated his eyes upon the glow tunneling down to him.

"Is this the light of the heavens?" he thought as he became transfixed by its warming glow. Far behind him he heard a faint *bing*. It was pounding to a fourth-beat droning sound that lagged in this drowsy state. "Heaven is filled with such an annoying sound" he said hushly as a wave of cooling relief swirled around him. From that relief a fruity-rum cologne wrapped itself around his torso, pushing away the ruff restraint, and slowly started to pulled him away from the light.

"No" he muttered. "I am at peace here; this must be my place."

The delicious sent drew nearer to him and condensed itself into reality. It whispered into Ludwig's ear, "Non mon amour, ganz tief in meinem herz ist noch ein platz für dich."

Ludwig's heart skipped its slow lup-dup waltz and stepped into time with a salsa. He tensed his body and lurched himself forward away from the voice. As he did so his head smacked into the side of the opened passenger door sending him backwards back into the arms of Francis.

"Ah!" they both exclaimed in unison. The german brought his hands to his forehead and came into contact with a gushing warm liquid. "What the fuck did you do that for!" he roared.

"ME! It was _you_ who smack _your_ face into the door. I was only trying to help!"

"Help! With_ what_? Dragging mich in dein liebesnest!"

"No! You were thrashing around in there then you stopped moving. I thought you had suffocated in that cramped car with the seat belt around our neck that was all. Excuse me for being concerned."

Francis's face was pale with emotion when Ludwig finally looked up at him. He laid there on Francis's lap starting up at him trying to gather his thoughts. It was quite difficult for the more he thought the more throbbing his wound gave him. The nap barely did anything, he was tired, hungry, and in pain. He decided to stop thinking for a while and let out a sigh of frustration. He sat up slowly feeling incredibly light headed, and staggered to his feet.

"Hey don't push yourself." He ducked under the german's arm and steadied his swaying body. "Let's take you inside and clean you up abit, hm?"

"I'm fine. Get out from under me." He swung his arm around and he headed forward across the lawn and up to the porch steps. He stumbled now and again on the short journey. Keeping his eyes fixated on the bronze colored rose accent door knocker, making it his priority to reach it. "I will not give you or your house guests the pleasure of dragging me through that front door."

Francis let out that deep chuckle as he followed behind the staggering german, "Sure hog all the pleasure for yourself you masochist."

_**Translations and A/N:**_

Non mon amour, ganz tief in meinem herz ist noch ein platz für dich- No my love, deep in my heart is still a place for you.

Dragging mich in dein liebesnest?- Dragging me into your love-nest?

Please forgive my bad grammar/spelling/and English. orz

I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Sorry for such a late update, school is a killer. ;A;


End file.
